The breast sling was designed by a breast cancer survivor to be worn by women who have had single mastectomies. Women who have had a breast removed don""t always want to wear a bra but do not want to appear flat on one side. The breast sling holds the prosthesis, or breast replacement, that is normally used in their bras. It is less confining than a bra because it does not cover up the underarm area or the remaining breast. One elastic band attached to the single cup goes over the shoulder; the elastic band to which it is attached goes around the torso just under the breast area. A woman puts it on by pulling it over her head, then putting her left or right arm (determined by which breast is gone) through the opening between the shoulder strap and the torso strap. The cup can be adjusted to match the remaining breast. A side adjustment allows the wearer to determine how tight she wants it to be. The breast sling gives the wearer more freedom of movement than a regular bra. It can be worn under a housecoat or nightgown, for sleeping or normal activity. It can be worn under regular clothes, both at home and at work. Patients who have undergone radiation treatments and need to give their skin freedom to heal can wear it loosely.
The cup of the garment supports a breast replacement device, or prosthesis, used by breast cancer patients who have one breast remaining. The cup is attached to a shoulder strap with an adjustment sewn in so that it can be matched to the other breast. The back of the cup, made of cotton fabric, has a slit in the center for insertion of the prosthesis. The front of the cup is made of silky material and is attached along the side to the cotton backing. The silky material allows for a natural look. The shoulder strap is attached to the top of the cup and to another strap that encircles the torso right below the breast area. The portion of the strap immediately below the cup is thicker for cup support. Adjustments to the torso strap can be placed on the cup side only, or on both sides. Or the torso strap can be made without adjustment. In this case, women would wear a small, medium or large size. The wearer of the breast sling can pull it over her head or step into it, slip her arm thorough the opening between the straps, and adjust the cup to her breast.
The invention of the breast sling means a breast cancer survivor with one breast can wear a garment much less confining than a regular bra. The breast sling can be worn to bed, around the house, while working in the garden, while running errands, or answering the door. Women who want to support their remaining breast while sleeping can turn it inside out and wear it on the other side. It has a natural look and feel. The main advantage of the breast sling is that women who are trying to maintain a normal lifestyle while undergoing radiation treatment can wear it. Doctors tell women not to wear a regular bra for the duration of radiation treatment and afterwards because they want the area to be able to heal freely. The breast sling provides support and a natural look yet does not fit close to the body, leaving the irradiated area free to heal and the underarm area unconfined. The breast sling is easy to put on. It can be slipped over the head or stepped into, pulled into place and adjusted. It is taken off in the same manner.